Umbrella
by Cheshirethebunny
Summary: (Requested FanFiction) Di hari yang hujan itu, sepasang sahabat berjalan pulang sepayung berdua. Tanpa diduga, sesuatu yang spesial terjadi di antara mereka.../School AU/Drabble/DateSana/Rated T for kissing (OOOH ) #disepak


**Warning! This is EXACTLY what it looks like. Yep! FF ini mengandung unsur Boys Love/Yaoi/Hvmv. Bagi yang tidak suka, silakan berhenti membaca sekarang juga.**

* * *

><p>Lelaki itu duduk di bangkunya sambil menopang dagu, memandang kosong ke luar jendela. Matahari tidak tampak, terhalang oleh awan kelabu. Langit terlihat amat suram. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya cuaca itu mempengaruhi moodnya.<p>

"Masamune-dono!"

Pintu kelas bergeser terbuka. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Seorang lelaki berambut cokelat dengan sebuah headband merah terikat di dahinya memasuki kelasnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Maaf, tadi ada sesuatu, jadi aku terlambat keluar kelas... aku sudah lari secepat yang aku bisa ke sini, tapi aku tetap membuatmu menunggu ya? Maaf!" Lelaki itu membungkuk.

Senyum-yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringai-Masamune mengembang. Mood buruknya yang baru saja ia rasakan seolah terbang begitu saja keluar jendela. Ia berdiri lalu mengacak-acak rambut adik kelasnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yukimura. Ayo, kita pulang sekarang."

* * *

><p>Lelaki yang bernama lengkap Sanada Genjirou Yukimura itu adalah adik kelas sekaligus sahabat dekat Masamune. Yukimura adalah anak enerjik berdarah panas. Begitu pula Masamune, namun semangat Yukimura nyaris jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Entah sudah sejak kapan mereka berteman, dan entah sejak kapan Masamune merasakan perasaan yang tidak lazim itu. Ia selalu berusaha keras memendam perasaannya, mencoba melupakannya, namun tidak berhasil.<p>

"Masamune-dono?"

Suara Yukimura mengembalikannya pada kenyataan. Ia melihat ke arah sobatnya itu. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan beriringan di lorong sekolah, menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Ada apa, Yuki?"

"Diluar hujan..." Keluh Yukimura. Masamune memandang keluar lewat jendela. Butir-butir air mengetuk jendela, mengahislkan suara yang cukup keras. Ia sedikit heran bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Oh... tenang saja, aku bawa payung kok." Ucap Masamune yang dibalas sorakan senang Yukimura.

"Syukurlah, soalnya aku tidak bawa!" Ucapnya polos. Masamune tertawa pelan.

"Kau masih saja ceroboh dan pelupa ya?"

Yukimura cemberut karenanya.

"Hei, ayo kita lomba sampai pintu keluar!"

"Hah! Kau menantangku, ayo!"

Kedua lelaki itu mulai berlari.

* * *

><p>"Ha! Sudah kubilang kan, aku tidak terkalahkan!" Masamune menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga. Di belakangnya Yukimura berusaha susah payah mengontrol nafasnya.<p>

"Habis... tadi... aku kan sudah berlari ke kelas Masamune-dono!" Keluhnya.

"Hahaha! Sudahlah, ayo."

Masamune mengeluarkan payungnya dan membukanya. Yukimura mendekat ke arahnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan jarak yang amat dekat. Pundak mereka bersentuhan. Masamune dapat mendengar hembusan nafas Yukimura. Tangannya yang menggenggam payung merasa agak lemas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. 'Sial, jangan sampai dia mendengarnya.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Lagipula..." Masamune mulai berbicara, berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya yang campur aduk.

"Apa yang menahanmu sampai telat keluar kelas?"

Yukimura terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk. Masamune meliriknya.

"Halo, yuki? Apa kau dengar?"

"Uuumm... sebenarnya tadi ada yang menyatakan perasannya padaku."

"O-oh?" Masamune tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

Seorang cewek menyatakan perasaan padanya? Ia sama sekali tidak menduga hal itu bakal terjadi. Hal itu wajar baginya, karena dia adalah anak yang populer di sekolahnya. Tapi Yukimura? Ini pertama kali untuknya.

"Siapa?"

"Itsuki-san."

"Woah, woah, hey! Itsuki si gadis idola itu? Kau bercanda! Kau beruntung sekali." Masamune berpura-pura senang. Padahal hatinya pasti sedang retak, dan akan hancur perlahan-lahan.

"Tapi... dia kutolak."

"Eh?" Masamune terkejut, namun diam-diam merasa senang.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Karena... aku tidak tertarik untuk menjalani hubungan seperti 'itu' dan..."

Dan apa? Masamune berharap-harap cemas.

"...ada orang lain yang kusuka." Wajah Yukimura agak memerah.

Deg.

Persetan dengan perasaan bahagia barusan. Sekarang rasanya dia ingin menghilang saja.

"Begitu..." Ucapnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya.

"Si-siapa si gadis beruntung ini?"

Yukimura berhenti berjalan. Masamune ikut berhenti.

"Yuki?"

"A...aku..."

Yukimura menunduk, memainkan jari-jemarinya. Masamune memandangnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Yukimura?"

"Sebenarnya... bukan gadis."

Yukimura memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menyiapkan mental untuk ditertawakan dan dicemooh oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Sementara itu, mata Masamune membelalak. Hei, dia tidak salah dengar kan? Ya, kau tidak salah dengar, tuan!

"Tidak apa-apa, Yuki!" Masamune menepuk pundaknya sambil menyeringai. Kepala Yukimura mengadah. Ia merasa terharu.

"Lalu, siapa si lelaki beruntung ini?"

Yukimura mengalihkan pandangannya. Beberapa kali ia membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Itu..."

"Hmm?"

"Masamune-dono benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Masamune mengangguk.

Yukimura memandanginya. Masamune tersenyum padanya, seolah mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan membencimu.'

"Orang itu..."

Ia menelan ludah.

"...berada di depanku sekarang."

Yukimura memejamkan matanya lagi, takut. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

Namun yang ia rasakan malah sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya.

Yukimura terkejut, namun ia tidak membuka matanya. Ia tahu persis apa itu. Tangan Masamune menyentuh pipinya dan menarik wajahnya mendekat perlahan. Yukimura memegang tangannya yang ada di wajahnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Masamune melepaskan ciumannya dari Yukimura. Ya ampun, kau tidak akan bisa membedakan wajah mereka berdua dengan tomat segar.

Hening.

Mereka memandang satu sama lain. Tawa Yukimura memecah keheningan. Masamune tersenyum lebar lalu ikut tertawa bersama.

Tidak dapat diragukan lagi, itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan untuk mereka berdua.

-Fin

* * *

><p>Author note~<p>

Hu...hu...HUWAAA! TOLONG PLIS, SAYA KELEPEK KELEPEK KARENA FF BUATAN SAYA SENDIRI SAYA UDAH NDAK WARAS HEEELP :"D yaaah jadi tadi saya iseng buka review FF "sunshine" saya... terus ada yang ngomong minta dibikinin DateSana. Kebetulan tangan saya gatel pengen nulis jadinya saya ngedrabble di HP lagi deh... ehehe. Alur ini tercipta karena diluar lagi mendung dan saya lagi dengerin lagunya Hat chun li meko /WOI/ yang judulnya melt jadinya taraaa.

Buat yang tadi rikues (lupa namanya weh) ini dipersembahkan untukmu, nak! Hope you like it! Sekian dari saya. RnR boleh? :*

-Ikurin


End file.
